


The Best Friends Song

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Crack Fic Madness One-Shots! [6]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuuden - Fandom
Genre: Complete crack, Death Threats, Gen, Karaoke, Naruto Singing, Unfortunate Implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Karaoke at a Karaoke bar and Naruto and Gaara decide to sing a song about their differences. In a totally friendly way of course. Insanity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Friends Song

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you enjoy this. It is just for fun, so I hope no one is offended. So have fun, maybe laugh a little. (nods)

The Best Friends Song.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone gathered at a local Konoha bar. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, the other rookies, Team Gai, Team Sand, the Sensei’s and Tsunade and Jiraiya. Shizune was not there for some reason. Naruto insisted that it was because she must be with Iruka, as he wasn’t there either. But no one wanted to speculate on either of the pair having a love life.

The group had gathered at a local bar for karaoke. It had been the girls’ idea. The females insisted on everyone bonding over karaoke. None of the boys felt the great need to argue with the girls (keeping the parts that made them men was far more important to them) and they arrived at the karaoke bar with plenty of time to spare. Gaara was sat next to Naruto.

“Hey Gaara, let’s sing a song together.” Naruto said, grinning foxily at his friend. Gaara blinked.

“What song?” Gaara asked.

“I’ll give you the lines, you sing along with your part okay?” Naruto asked. Gaara nodded, not thinking that this could be too hard. Naruto grinned widely. “Come on Gaara!” Naruto grabbed hold of the redhead’s wrist and dragged him up on stage. The group cheered. “Okay, seeing as me and Gaara are such good friends, even though we’re so different, we’ll sing a song about our differences.” Naruto stated. He handed Gaara the lines and Gaara looked over them. That was when the music started up.

“I like my toast buttered!” Gaara started.

“And I like mine dry!” Naruto added.

“I like eating Dango!” Gaara sang.

“I’m a Ramen kinda guy!” Naruto chimed in.

“I have fine taste!” Gaara exclaimed.

“And I like things cheap!” Naruto sang.

“I like to stay up all night!” Gaara chimed.

“I just want to sleep......... with your sister!” Naruto trailed.

“What?” Gaara looked confused.

“What do you mean what?” Naruto asked.

“You just said something about you wanna sleep wi-” Gaara was cut off by Naruto.

“Let’s carry on shall we?” Naruto asked. “You ready?” He added.

“No! I wanna know what you-” Gaara was once again cut off by Naruto.

“Come on.” Naruto pressed.

“Fine.” Gaara conceded. “I like the moonlight!” Gaara sang out.

“And I wanna nail your sister!” Naruto chimed.

“See you did it again!” Gaara yelled. Naruto pretended not to hear. “I like Yukie Fujikaze movies!” Gaara sang out again.

“And I just wanna Fuck the Shit out of your sister!” Naruto sang. Gaara glared.

“What the hell Naruto!” Gaara yelled.

“Gaara you’d rule,” Naruto started.

“What?” Gaara asked.

“If you’d say it’s Cool!” Naruto added.

“It’s _not_ cool!” Gaara exclaimed.

“I’d go pick her up from the Shinobi School! Yeah... your sister!” Naruto crooned.

“What the _hell_ are you talking about Naruto?” Gaara hissed. He didn’t like where this song was going.

“Yeah, I wanna fuck your sister,

I wanna fuck her in the ass,

And just cum all over her chin,

Well I'd stick my fist in her B

And move it around and then move into her A-hole and it would be so fucking great! I'd nail her!  
yeah I wanna Fuck your sister!” Naruto seemed to be getting completely lost in what he was singing.

“WAIT!” Gaara yelled.

“What?” Naruto asked.

“Woah God Damnit!” Gaara exclaimed.

“What?” Naruto asked.

“You wanna fuck my sister?” Gaara asked.

“Uh...... Yes I do?” Naruto replied.

“You! Want to fuck my sister?” Gaara asked again.

“Yes I do!” Naruto exclaimed.

“Ten bucks?” Gaara asked.

“Deal!” Naruto agreed. The two shook on it. Then they saw the look Temari gave them.

“We’d better run!” Gaara yelled, as the two males ran out of the back entrance of the bar.

“Get back here you little bastards! Wait when I catch you! I’ll Wind Scythe Jutsu you to death!” Temari screamed, as she pulled out her giant fan and ran out of the back door after the two boys.

The rest of the group blinked in awe and confusion at the show they’d just witnessed.

“What the heck was that about?” Sakura asked.

“That was... mentally scarring.” Sasuke stated.

“Troublesome!” Shikamaru added. Kankuro just blinked.

At that moment, Gaara and Naruto ran back into the bar through the front door, grabbed their jackets and ran back out of the bar. Singing one last word together.

“SISTERS!” They yelled. Then set off again, with Temari in hot pursuit. Everyone stared, as they heard Temari screaming out death threats half way down the street.

“That was strangely amusing.” Sai said blankly. Everyone stared at Sai then.

“You’re weird.” Sasuke stated. The group just sat there drinking their drinks in silence, whilst they heard the crashes of Temari’s Wind Scythe Jutsu in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the song. "The Best Friends Song" is sung by a comedian singer called Stephen Lynch. I just... edited it a little bit. LOL! Anywho, I hope that this made you laugh and that the next part will not disappoint. (nods)


End file.
